<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First day of school by writeanddontstop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130630">First day of school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop'>writeanddontstop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Elodie’s first day of school and Henry isn’t ready for that yet. However, Olivia has a nice surprise for him. <br/>(Mister Cavill, your dog is kinda fat - one shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Asian Original Characters, Henry Cavill/Olivia Tran, Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>This is the day Henry has been dreading since she was born: Elodie’s first day of school. The four of them are sitting in the car, as they drive to Vanessa’s school, who started Secondary school a few months ago. ‘Now remember, Elodie,’ the twelve year old says, ‘school is a lot of fun. You’ll make tons of friends.’</p>
<p>‘But I don’t want to,’ Elodie pouts.</p>
<p>Her big sister frowns. ‘Why not?’</p>
<p>‘I’m scared.’</p>
<p>‘I can understand that. When I first went to school, mommy told me that I was going to have so much fun, that when school was over, I didn’t want to go home with her. At first I didn’t believe her, but it really was true. I had so much fun, met a lot of friends. Tessie for example, I met her at the first day of school. Besides, you have miss Stacey and she is really nice.’</p>
<p>Henry stops the car in front of Vanessa’s school. ‘Alright, we’re here.’</p>
<p>‘Thanks dad.’ Vanessa unbuckles herself from her seatbelt, gives Elodie a kiss, before she leans forward and pecks him on his cheek. ‘I’m going to Tessie this afternoon.’</p>
<p>‘Okay, sweetheart, have fun,’ Olivia says, earning herself a kiss from Vanessa as well. ‘We love you.’</p>
<p>‘I love you guys too.’ Vanessa gets out of the car and rushes to her friends.</p>
<p>‘Can’t believe she is twelve already,’ Henry admits, driving off after they waved at her. ‘Time sure does flies.’</p>
<p>Olivia places her hand on his. ‘Are you going to say that every day when we drop her off?’</p>
<p>He scoffs. ‘I’m not saying that every day.’</p>
<p>‘You do, daddy,’ Elodie mumbles.</p>
<p>Olivia looks over her shoulder and says to their youngest daughter: ‘Don’t pout, sweetie pie. It’ll be lots of fun and daddy and I are going to walk to class with you.’</p>
<p>‘But I’m really scared.’</p>
<p>Vanessa is a kid that is always up for new stuff, the unknown. Elodie on the other hand hates that. She needs to know <em>exactly</em> what she can expect and going to school for the first time, is something she has never done before, thus unknown.</p>
<p>‘I understand, sweetie pie,’ Olivia says. ‘But listen to your big sister, okay? She is right. You’re going to have a lot of fun and miss Stacey is an absolute sweetheart.’</p>
<p>However, when they get out of the car and walk to school, he notices her sad face. She holds onto his hand tightly and says: ‘Daddy, I don’t want you and mommy to leave.’</p>
<p>He looks over at Olivia, who pouts at the sight of their daughter. Henry lifts Elodie up and as he walks into the school with his girlfriend close by, he says: ‘But sweetheart, school is really fun, especially because there are no parents around.’</p>
<p>‘Really?’ she asks, frowning.</p>
<p>‘Really,’ Olivia says. ‘If you listen to the miss Stacey and you are nice to other kids, it’ll all be fine.’</p>
<p>After they hung up her coat and bag, Elodie holds both of their hands as she is walking in between them into the classroom. ‘There she is,’ miss Stacey says. ‘Goodness me, you look just like your sister.’</p>
<p>Elodie hides behind Henry’s leg, looking shyly at the nice lady.</p>
<p>‘Hi, Olivia, what a joy it is to have Elodie in class.’ Miss Stacey smiles at his girlfriend, before introducing herself to Henry. ‘It’s so nice to meet you, mister Cavill.’ She crouches down and holds out her hand. ‘What is your name, sweetheart?’</p>
<p>Elodie looks at her mother, who tries to coax her into introducing herself. ‘Tell your teacher your name,’ she says with a smile. ‘You can do it.’</p>
<p>‘Elodie,’ she quietly says, holding miss Stacey’s hand.</p>
<p>‘What a lovely name. I’m miss Stacey and I will be your teacher for this year.’</p>
<p>After they looked around in the classroom and Elodie met up with a little girl who looks around the same age, it’s time for them to say goodbye.</p>
<p>‘No, mommy, don’t go,’ she sniffles.</p>
<p>‘Honey, listen to me,’ Olivia says, as she crouches down, so she is around eye level with Elodie. ‘You know what I taught you about being scared?’</p>
<p>She nods. ‘That you can be scared, but it should never stop you.’</p>
<p>‘That’s right,’ Olivia says. ‘Now you can be scared and I totally understand. You are going to be away from mommy and daddy and Vanessa and that is scary, but that shouldn’t stop you from having fun, okay?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, mommy,’ Elodie says, as she dries her tears. ‘I can do that.’</p>
<p>‘I’m so proud of you,’ Olivia says, as she hugs Elodie tightly.</p>
<p>Henry gives his little girl a big kiss on her cheek. ‘I love you, sweetie.’</p>
<p>‘I love you too, daddy.’</p>
<p>He wipes away some left over tears and it’s actually Olivia that has to physically tear him away from the classroom.</p>
<p>They get back in the car, but the entire car ride goes by in silent. When the two of them finally get back home, Henry stares at the toys splattered on the floor, Elodie’s stuffed animal on the couch. It gets even worse when he stares at the pictures of her on the wall, surrounded by pictures of them as a family, Vanessa, Kal. ‘I miss her,’ he admits, as he looks at one particular picture. Elodie was just two years old here and he took her on a little date to a cafe. She looked so tired and out of it, but when she saw the bowl with ice cream, she cheered up. She wanted to take a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, but she looked at Henry for a few seconds. ‘Can I?’</p>
<p>She was and still is such a lovely and polite little girl.</p>
<p>‘Oh, honey,’ Olivia chuckles, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leans into him. ‘I know you do, but remember: little girls grow up. That’s what they do.’</p>
<p>‘I know, I know, but… The place is going to be so empty without her.’ He snakes his arms around her shoulders. ‘What time is it?’</p>
<p>‘It’s nine,’ she says with a smile, ‘so six hours until you see her again.’</p>
<p>‘This is too hard,’ Henry says. ‘I miss both of my girls so much and tomorrow you are going to work and I’m stuck here all alone.’</p>
<p>‘Maybe it’s a good time to tell you now,’ Olivia says.</p>
<p>He looks to the side. ‘Tell me what?’</p>
<p>‘That I’m pregnant again.’</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>The picture Henry was looking at on the photo wall:</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>